Keiko
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: Post manga. The story of Keiko, the oldest daughter of InuYasha and Kagome. What happens when a demon kidnaps her? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Moved from Family/Adventure to Family/General.
1. Intro

InuGirl1991

Intro

**Post manga. I do not own InuYasha. **

InuYasha and I have been married for eight years and have three children; Keiko is seven years old, Shinji is six years old, and Manami is four years old. Sango and Miroku have been married for 11 years. They have five children; Kimiko and Hiromi are ten years old, Hideki is eight years old, Yusuke is five years old, and Nana is three years old.

InuYasha and I got married shortly after my return to the feudal era. For years, the time passage in the well wouldn't open. After I graduated from high school, the well re-opened, and InuYasha and I were reunited. When I returned, I could see a change in InuYasha. He was a lot gentler and kinder. He was still the InuYasha I have always known, but just less irritated.

A year after we were married, Keiko was born. Because she is only one quarter demon, she looks more like me than InuYasha, so do her siblings; but all of them have his eyes. InuYasha is so protective of me and the children. It actually gets annoying sometimes. When I tell him to back off a bit, he just says, "I do it because I don't _ever_ want to loose you again; and loosing the children is just as bad."


	2. Sticky Fingers

InuGirl1991

Sticky Fingers

**Post manga. I do not own InuYasha.**

"Give it back!" I heard Shinji yell from out side. I walked out to my children to see what the problem was. When I saw why Shinji was yelling I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes. "Keiko, give me back my toy!" Shinji yelled again.

"I walked over to the two and said, "Okay, Keiko, that's enough. Give the top back to Shinji."

"Okay," Keiko sighed, handing the toy top back to her brother.

"Thanks you, Keiko," I said to my daughter.

"Mommy, Keiko _stole_ the top!" Manami said.

"_Again_, Keiko?" I asked frustrated.

"What? I like it," She replied plainly.

"You can't just take things you like," a voice came from behind me.

"Daddy!" Manami yelled, jumping into her father's arms.

"InuYasha!" I said joyfully. InuYasha had been slaying a demon with Miroku.

"I'm sorry I took the top, Dad," Keiko said.

"Feh, don't apologize to _me_. Apologize to _your brother_."

"Sorry, Shinji," Keiko sighed.

"I guess it is okay. Just don't do it again," Shinji replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Keiko retorted.

"Don't be rude, Keiko!" I scolded her.

"I'm going for a walk!" Keiko yelled, running off.

"Wait, Keiko!" I shouted, very worried.

InuYasha put his hand on my shoulder and said, "She'll be fine. She just needs some time alone to cool down."

"But what if a demon attacks her?!"

"Will, Keiko be okay?" Manami asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, your sister will be fine, because_ I_ am going to fallow her," I said, quickly getting my bow and arrows.

When I came back out with my weapon, I heard InuYasha say to our children, "Shinji, Manami, go inside."

"Okay, Daddy. C'mon, Manami," Shinji replied, leading his little sister into the hut.

After Shinji and Manami were inside, InuYasha turned to me and said, "Be careful."

"I thought you said there was nothing to worry about," I said to him.

"To be honest, I _am_ worried. I just didn't want to scare the kids."

I smiled at InuYasha, put my right hand on his left shoulder, pecked a kiss on his lips, and turned to fallow Keiko.


	3. Kidnapped

InuGirl1991

Kidnapped

**Post manga. I do not own InuYasha.**

While in the woods, looking for Keiko, I heard, "This is so cool! It's so shiny!" It was Keiko's voice that I was hearing.

"Keiko!" I shouted.

"I think I'll take this," I heard Keiko say.

I fallowed her voice and found her in a clearing, holding a blue orb. "Keiko!" I shouted to her. She looked over to me, hid the orb behind her back, and smiled. I ran to her. When I reached her, I saw a very large demon walk up behind Keiko. I grabbed my bow and an arrow, but before I could shoot, the demon grabbed the bow and arrow and snapped them in two. Then the demon violently pushed me down and took Keiko. I screamed her name, chasing after them, but I was too slow to catch them.

I ran home to tell InuYasha about what happened. While rushing home, and when I got there, I was crying uncontrollably.

"Kagome, what's wrong?! Where's Keiko?!" InuYasha asked in a panic.

"A d-demon t-took her! I c-couldn't sto-stop him!" I cried. InuYasha went out of his mind with worry for Keiko and rage towards the demon.

"Mommy, what happened?" Manami asked sleepily.

"Go finish your nap, Manami," InuYasha demanded, trying to hold in his anger and worry.

"Mom, you're back! Where's Keiko?" Shinji said, coming out of his bedroom.

I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to him, "Shinji, Keiko will be fine."

"'_Will_ be fine', what happened?!"

"Don't worry! Now, go back to your room," InuYasha said.

"But what about Keiko?!"

"Go!" InuYasha shouted, lightly pushing Shinji towards his room. "I'm going out after her," he said to me after Shinji returned to his room.

"I'm coming too!" I said.

"No, you have to stay here with the kids."

"Okay, just come back with her safely."

"I will." InuYasha kissed me and left.


	4. InuYasha Vs The Demon

InuGirl1991

InuYasha Vs. The Demon

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

**Post manga. I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

I was sniffing around for Keiko's sent. After a short while, I found it! "Keiko," I whispered to myself, beginning to fallow her sent. Eventually, I arrived at a large cave that was in the side of a mountain. "Keiko!" I shouted in through the entrance.

"Dad!" I heard her yell from inside the cave.

"Keiko, I'm coming!" I yelled, running towards her voice. When I reached her, there was a large demon over her. I saw that Keiko was tied up, and I could see by her expression that she was very frightened. "Bastard! Give me back my daughter!"

The demon turned to look at me. "This is your offspring?" the demon asked.

"Yes and you'd better let her go _right now_!" I shouted, taking Tessaiga out of its sheath. I transformed the sword, held it over my head, and jumped towards the demon, swinging the sword down. Now I was on the other side of the demon, in front of Keiko. "I've got you now! WIND SCAR!" After I used the wind scar, the demon cried out in agony and was disintegrated. After I put my sword away, I turned to Keiko and untied her.

After she was untied, Keiko jumped into my arms and said, "Dad, you saved me! I'm never going steal again!"

I hugged Keiko tightly saying, "That's great, but what finally made you decide that?"

"I took the demon's blue orb." She started to cry.

I picked her up off the ground and said, "Let's just get you home."

She cried into my shoulder. "Okay."

* * *

**Sorry this was not so descriptive. I'm not very good with battle scenes. **


	5. Finale

InuGirl1991

Finale

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**Post manga. I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

When I saw InuYasha walking towards the hut with Keiko in his arms, I was so filled with joy that I couldn't hold it in. Tears escaped my eyes. I felt this amazing sense of joy because my little girl was home and she was safe. I ran to my husband and daughter and embraced them tightly. InuYasha handed Keiko to me, and Keiko and I cried our tears of joy together.

"Daddy! Keiko!" Manami yelled happily as she came running. She stopped for a second and called to her brother, "Shinji, Daddy and Keiko are back!" When she saw Shinji exit the hut and start towards us, she began to run again.

When she got a bit closer, InuYasha started towards her, and when he reached her he knelt down and hugged her tightly; he also hugged Shinji when he reached them. Then he brought Manami and Shinji over to me and Keiko, and we all hugged each other in a tight, group embrace.

* * *

**The end! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
